Previous Engagements
by MooBerry- I AM THE BAUX GHOST
Summary: "It's the 21st century and I'm stuck in an arranged marriage!" AU - Caroline's life is turned upside down when her father's business choices get twisted up in her own life. When she is trapped in an arranged marriage she is intent on hating the man she is betrothed to. Every sign points to revenge. But when that man turns out to be Enzo, her plans don't turn out the way she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Hey yo...Why don't you just pretend I'm saying something meaningful here.

Caroline stared into the full lenth mirror, the light bounced off her glittering hair like and angle's halo. The full length white dress fit her perfectly, the creamy lace hugged every curve of her body, flaring out at the knees to make her look taller and thinner.

Her father kept the wedding simple, a town hall ceremony with the family of the betrothed and someone to officiate. The only thing he sparred no expense on was her dress, that was the one special thing about this day. This was her wedding day, the wedding day her father had set up for her. It wasn't her special day, it was his. This was the day when the she would join her middle class family to a wealthy stock holding company.

Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, instead, it was becoming the worst she had ever lived.

Her heat ached painfully and her shoulders shook with sobs once more, her face was a mask of misery. Tears dribbled down her smooth cheeks. She remembered the dinner with her father less then a week ago.

Less then a week ago, her life was perfect. Less then a week ago, she had an adoring boyfriend who loved her dearly. Less then a week ago, she didn't resent her father. Less then a week ago, her life had direction. Less then a week ago, she wasn't getting married to a stranger.

The conversation was permanently embedded in her brain.

"So, when are you getting back home? I rented a movie for us." Matt's voice projected through the speaker of her phone as Caroline pulled into the restaurant parking lot. She held her cell in one hand, maneuvering the steering wheel with the other.

"Matt! I already told you," She gave an exasperated laugh and craned her neck to look for a parking space, "My dad asked me out to dinner, he said he has a surprise for me.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just can't wait to see you again."

Caroline pulled into a vacant space and killed the engine, "We've been living in the same house for six months, One would think you'd be sick of seeing me." She giggled.

"Nope. Not a chance." She could practically hear him grinning

She began gathering her things in her black leather purse, "Kay babe. I've got to go, my dads waiting for me inside."

"Great, the sooner you get in there, the sooner you can get back here,"

Caroline laughed, "Gosh, Matt what's gotten into you?"

"Hey! Your dad has never liked me. Forgive me for wanting his daughter all to myself." He paused, "I love you Care, see you tonight!"

"Love you too."

She hung up the phone and stepped out of her car, locking it behind her. It was her father's favorite restaurant reserved specially for business matters, a strange choice for a casual family dinner. Inside, Caroline felt somewhat underdressed. Her plain jeans and black leather jacket were out of place compared to the other women clad in glamorous cocktail dresses and martini glasses. Bill waved to her from a dimly lit table for two, he had already ordered and a steaming risotto dish for her.

"Hey dad," She sat down and folded a napkin in her lap.

"Caroline! Wonderful to see you, how are you?" He waved a hand at a nearby waiter.

"Pretty good, I got a promotion at-" She was interrupted as the waiter set down two champagne flutes and poured the bubbly liquid. "Wow, I didn't know this was a 'Champagne' kind of dinner, you must really have something special to tell me."

He chuckled knowingly, "Yes, yes but first, I would like to toast my beautiful daughter." They both raised their glasses. "You make me so proud and I know you will make the right decision."

A twinge of doubt, flicked in her stomach. She lowered her glass and let out a breezy, somewhat nervous, laugh, "I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

Bill ignored her concern, "So, you know I've been trying to win over the Malarkey family for while.'

"The share holders?"

"Yes, Yes, very wealthy man that Malarkey." He waved her off casually, "Anyways, we've been trying to sink our teeth into him for a while. I don't expect you to understand the company politics Caroline, but having a partner like Malarkey would completely turn around our stocks."

She picked at her risotto but suddenly it didn't seem so appetizing, "Okay...so what happened?"

"Well, I've been trying to negotiate the partnership for weeks but he's made it very clear that he wants an unbreakable contract, something more then paper and ink."

She set down her fork and took a sip of champagne, it tasted dull in her mouth, "So why are you just telling me this, why isn't mom here?"

He laughed at her impatience, "Well, he has a son that just turned 23, only a year older then you. And we have decided that the best way to join the two companies would be to form a legacy family through marriage."

The glass shattered on the tile floor. "What?!" She hissed.

"It's called an arranged marriage." He said matter-o-factly.

"I don't even know this man! What about Matt?" He voice rose with anger and disbelief.

"Bah! You can't be talking about that lowly bartender again! This man's son went to business school and is the heir to a multi million dollar company, your little spring-fling hasn't even gone to college!"

"I love him!" She exclaimed, the chair clattered to the ground as she leapt to her feet.

"Love?" He spat out the word like bile, "Love isn't going to pay the bills little girl, and neither is Matt Donovan!"

Tears stung her eyes "I can't believe you would do this to me." She cried.

He narrowed his eyes, his voice stung like venom.

"Oh Caroline, this has nothing to do with you."

Her mother appeared in the mirror behind her, placing a sympathetic hand on her daughter's shoulder.

" I'm so sorry Caroline," She murmured softly. " If I had know he would do this..."

Caroline sniffed, "It's okay Mom. When dad wants something, he always gets it. There was nothing you could have done."

She hugged her daughter tightly and sighed, tears forming in her own eyes, " This isn't how I envisioned your wedding."

A sarcastic laugh bubbled up in her chest, "Yeah, me neither."

Liz withdrew herself from her daughter's arms, "I should leave, you'll probably want to get ready."

"What do you mean? I am ready."

Liz cupped her daughter's cheek, "Your makeups running sweetheart." She walked out, closing the door softly behind her.

Caroline turned back to her mascara stained reflection, "I don't care." She muttered.

"Good, because I can't stand the thought of another guy looking at you the way I do."

She whirled around at his voice, _his_ voice. Her eyes scanned the room, coming to a stop at the open window, the white curtains fluttering in the breeze. She stepped forward, "Matt?" she asked hopefully.

Suddenly, his familiar form rose up in the window, he quickly hopped over the sill into the room. He rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her arms remained limp at her sides.

"Oh Caroline...We have to get out of here." He breathed. "Just think about it, We could run away, get out of town. Your dad can't control you."

She looked away, "I can't Matt. This isn't just about me and my dad. It's my mom's life too, I can't leave her."

"So?! We can bring her along!"

Caroline turned away, "Matt..."

"What Caroline!" He snapped.

"I'm staying, I'm going to get married to...to whatever his name is." A tear slid down her face, "You should go."

"No Caroline, I'm not leaving you."

"You have to forget me Matt," She choked out a sob," We're over."

He caressed her cheek, "Don't talk like that Caroline." Hurried footsteps echoed down that hall someone was coming. He kissed her cheek softly, "I'll get you out of this, I'll find you."

He vaulted over the window and disappeared right as the door opened, Bill stood in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my beautamous readers...I hope there's a lot of you.**

He vaulted over the window and disapeared right as the door opened, Bill stood in the doorway.

He breathed a sigh, "You look so beautiful Caroline, it's time to go." He reached out to take her hand but she wrenched it away.

"No." She spat, tears raining down.

He grabbed her shoulder and wrenched her around, "It's time to go darling." She beat her fists agaist him, puching him away, fighting him in every way possible.

"Get away from me!"

"I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR GREATER GOOD!" He grabbed her forearm in an angry visegrip, "Lets go Caroline!"

"Let me go!" She screamed as he drug her down the hall. He shouldered open two huge oak doors and shoved her inside, Caroline stumbled slightly. It was a small room, there was no isle, no wedding march, no envious brides maids or gushing mothers. All eyes were dry exept for a dark skinned girl who was sobbing quietly in the front. In truth, everyone else in the room looked bored, exept for the man standing next to the officiator, he looked drepresed and and angry. He was starring down at the floor, lost in thought, but her comotion had roused him. He stole an icy glance and their gazes locked, his eyes narrowed begrudingly.

She stormed up to the front of the group, painfully aware of her messy hair and tear streaked mascara, but she didn't care. These murmmering people in fancy suits were foriegn to her, and she instantly hated each and every one of them. These were the people who were taking her life away.

She stopped infront of the sharp figured man, he had clean cut black hair and an Itailian profile. He probably would have looked very attractive if he wasn't so miserable. His shoulders slumped as he stared at the floor, stealing subtle glances at the crying girl every so offten.

Ahhhhh, so she's his girlfriend, no wonder he was so angry when he looked at her. Caroline could take his deep, glarring, brown eyes, she knew exactly how he felt.

She turned to the open mouthed officiator, "Well? Get on with it!" She huffed and crossed her arms over her cheast, the man's shoulders shook a little as he let out a dry chuckle.

The officiator gave her a shocked, startled look before stammaring, "Oh-OK will the congregation please rise?"

Everyone stood, the crying girl finally looked up at Caroline, her face was pleading. Pleading with her, begging her not to steal her man.

Too bad Caroline didn't have a choice.

Tell me what you think please.


	3. Chapter 3

Enzo couldn't believe this was happening to him. His life used to be great, but now it was falling apart right in front of his eyes. At least he had known it was coming. While he was growing up his father had always told him, "Son, when you marry, it won't be for love. It will be for the benefit of our family and business." He had never taken the threat seriously until today.

Maggie sat directly in front of the group, less then four feet away from him. It took everything he had not to yank her into an embrace and run out of the town hall forever. But his father would never forgive him for that.

Enzo felt sick to his stomach, he just wanted to craw into a hole and die. His heart ached at the sight of beautiful Maggie sobbing her eyes out.

"I can't believe this is happening." He muttered under his breath, ducking his head to avoid Maggie's gaze. How could he give up the love of his life for some rich, snobby girl who couldn't find a husband without her daddy's help?

Suddenly a loud voice echoed down the hall, "I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR GREATER GOOD!"

The whole room went silent as an angry feminine voice rang from behind the large oaken doors, "LET GO OF ME!" She screamed. The doors banged open as a man struggled into the room, dragging a pretty blonde girl with him. Her chest was heaving with rage as she wrenched her arm out of her father's grasp, visible red fingerprints had imprinted on her forearm. For a split second their eyes met, hers were filled with cool fury and confusion as she stormed towards him.

Despite the gorgeous white dress she wore, her face was a mess. Dark lines of mascara shone on her cheeks, her tear brimmed eyes were filled with a fierce determination. Her hair was askew and her jaw was set. She squared her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. Despite the flaws in her appearance and his heart-broken state, Enzo had to admit she was gorgeous.

At least he could take a little joy in that they probably felt the same way about this stupid marriage. Maybe they could revolt.

She crossed her arms over her chest with a heated sigh, and shot an angry look at the officiator, "Well? Get on with it!"

He chuckled softly, at least this girl was keeping it interesting.

The man stammered, "Oh-Ok, will the congregation please rise?"

Everyone shuffled to their feet.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage to be-"

The girl laughed suddenly and the officiator turned to her nervously, "Ex-excuse me...?"

"Sorry," she giggled, "It's just that no one in this room looks happy. So, I really wouldn't call it a celebration."

Her father's face had turned beat red, his nostrils flared with anger, "Caroline!" he hissed, "Don't be rude!"

Ah, so this spit-fire's name was Caroline, she was certainly making his day a lot better.

"She looked at the officiator matter-o-factly "Go ahead, gramps."

"Ok, we are gathered here today to...witness... the betrothal of Enzo Malarkey and Caroline Forbes." He turned towards a strict woman in a business suit, "Please present the contract."

The woman opened a folder and pulled out a crisp piece of paper the officiator continued, "Because of this situation, the betrothed will be signing a contract instead of resisting vows." He pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to Caroline.

"Please sign here." He placed the document on a nearby table, Caroline fallowed sadly. She gritted her teeth angrily at the paper, narrowing her eyes before scribbling her signature. She scowled down her nose at the officiator before planting her hands on her hips.

The officiator offered the pen to Enzo, "And you."

Enzo shuffled forward taking the pen and gripping it tightly in his fist. The tip touched paper, and suddenly Maggie let out a loud wail of sadness, she whirled around and ran out of the room. Her cries ricocheted off the walls as Enzo watched her leave. She was in misery and and all he could do was stand and watch.

 **Review Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You can all thank the snazziest person in the world, a.k.a. my previous writting partner Somebody Knows, for this next chapter.**

1 month earlier.

"Why did your day say he want to meet you in private? i don't see any problem with me coming along." Maggie lounged in the passenger seat of Enzo's car, her hair loose and wild, just the way he liked it.

"I don't know." Enzo drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "He didn't say."

She shot him a look of mock suspicion, her eyes narrowed and her head titled back with a mischievous smile. "It seems very cloak and daggar-ry to me."

"Cloak and Daggar-ry? Is Daggar-ry even a word?" He pulled into the parking lot of his fathers company, the huge building casted a long, menaing shadow over his car.

"It is now!" She quipped defensivly.

"Alright well whatever he wants we're about to find out. See you in a few?" He leaned over for a quick kiss.

"Sure thing. Take your time."

The elevator doors chimmed as they opened revealing the bustling heart of the Malarkey and Co. This father's secratary was talking irritably on a bluetooth while her manicured nails clacked away on her keyboard. She glanced over and did a double take.

"Oh! Mr. Malarkey! Your father- Mr...uh the other Mr. Malarkey is waiting for you in his office." She said hurridly. Her faced changed suddenly from pleasant to annoyed, "Mike check again! It's on the freaking homepage!" She swivled back to her computer, focused once more.

Enzo showed himself to the office and opened the door to see his father squinting at a document.

"Oh good you're here, I wanted to...Oh dear god Enzo why must you wear those clothes to the office?" He scanned Enzo's appearence with a begrudging scowl.

He was wearing a navy sweater and loose cargo pants. A perfectly respectable outfit for any average day, but In comparason to his father's classy suits they were the equivalent to dirty, old rags.

Enzo sighed and ignored his fathers lavish observations, " Why is it that you've summoned me father." The older man suddenly keeled over in a coughing fit. Enzo stept forward to aid him, only to be waved off, "Are you alright?"

The man shuddered, "Yes I'm fine. But this company isn't."

"What...?"

"Sales have plummeted, our stocks are bone-dry and the lack of actividy going on is enough to make me fall asleep. These people do not respect me as a leader anymore. We need a fresh start."

He looked Enzo dead in the eyes, "I need you to take over the company when I'm gone."

"What!? But, that's years away. Why are you worrying about that now?"

He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. Enzo felt icy fingers grasp his heart. "Becuase I'm dieing son. Lung Cancer. Medication's no good, because of the extent of tissue damage. Guess I've had one too many cigar lunch meetings with cooworkers."

Enzo couldn't move, he couldn't breath, "I think I'm gonna be sick." He sank slowly into a chair trying to make sence of what he was hearing. But his head was spinning like a top, how could this be happeing? "How long do you have?" He croaked.

"Doctors say 'bout 3 months." He rested a hand on his son's shoulder, "Enzo, it's time for you to take over the company."

a lifetime of hair pulling and stress, unhappiness and long days flashed though his mind. He bolted to his feet, the chair tipped backwards, thundering to the floor.

"No!" He shouted, his voice seathing, "I won't become you! Living day after day after day doing the same tedious tasks, having the same arguments - It's a waste of Life!"

In a split second he was apon Enzo cluching his shirt in his hands, "You will do as I ask, Enzo"

"And Why's That?!" He snapped.

His hands slowly released the shirt before replying calmly, "Because you're all I have left, and because you're my son. And because I've linked all my savings to the company through my will. If you don't take over the company, you will have nothing. The bank will take it all, your house, the trust fund, the savings, the company...everything. "

Enzo turned away in anger, crossing his arms around his chest as if he would sink into the floor. Sink into freedom.

"Enzo, do this for me...Please!" He begged, "I -I -I need to know the company will survive. Please Enzo! You must do this for me! Niether of us have a choice." His words were interrupted by another fit of violent, hacking coughs.

"I - I already know the beginning steps. There is another buisness I'm interested in, owned and run by Bill Forbes. It's a small firm but it's valuable. He has a daughter your age..."

"No! No, no, no, no, NO! I won't do this, not now, not ever! I don't care what you told me as a child! I will never marry that girl, I'm in love with Maggie!"

He stormed out of the office, slamming doors behind him. In the elevator he had a chance to calm down a little from livid, to enraged. His breaths came out fast and heated. His phone vibrated in his pocket, it was a text from Maggie.

' Almost done? :) '

"DAMMIT!" His phone flew out of his hand before he had even realized he had thrown it. In the close quarters of the elevator it smashed against a wall, splitting into several pieces.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT I HATE YOU!" He screammed, slamming his fists into the hard wall of the elevator.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair. He was backed into a corner, he had no choice but to accept, he was getting married.

Seething, he gathered the phone fragments and went back to his car. He slammed the door behind him and yanked on his seatbelt.

"So how'd it go? Did you see and Daggar-ry people?"

When he spoke his voice was tight and hallow, "Maggie, There's something I need to tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews, they're very motivating. k, so I got my awesome playlist going and I plan to write for the next two hours at least, I'll update as I go.**

Awkward.

There was only one word left to describe her current circumstances. She'd exhausted the use of all the other adjectives, horrific, terrifying, despair, heartbreak, rage...They were all gone. Noe she just felt empty and awkward.

And being in a new house with a husband she just met wasn't helping the situation.

Enzo walked in first and surveyed the living room of their new house. He turned slowly in a circle, rubbing his hands together nervously. Caroline was totally over the wedding dress by now, she wanted to rip it off and watch the Lacey, white polyester burn to ashes.

"Sorry, we've haven't actually been introduced yet, I'm Enzo." He outstretched a hand towards her, a pitiful half smile tugged at his feeble expression.

She looked at his hand and almost took it, he was trying. She glanced back into his brown eyes and an image of Matt's crystal blue ones flashed in her mind. He stomach dropped and her throat felt hallow again.

She looked back at his hand with narrowed eyes, "Caroline." She said sharply.

Then she turned on her heel and into the nearest bedroom she could find, slamming the door behind her.

She collapsed on the four poster bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering how her life was so screwed up. The dress fanned out around her like the wings of a fallen angel, a few tears dripped out of her eyes before she could stop them. She rolled on her side, pulling a pillow over he head, sobbing until she fell asleep.

The last thing she heard was a small thump and a small voice saying, "This is happening to me too"

Enzo stood in the hallway for a few moments, wondering if he should go after her. He gazed at the door she had claimed as her own, tempted to knock. He sighed and dropped his head against it with a thud, she deserved space. So what, her perfect, "Pretty-little-white-girl-with-a-rich-daddy-life" was being torn apart.

"That's not my fault..." He breathed angrily. He knocked his head softly against her door again, "This is happening to me too." He murmured.

Hearing no response he surrendered, turning around to the bedroom across the hall. He closed the door and looked around, the house was nice enough. It wasn't in the city but maybe that was a good thing...The temptation to climb out a window and go see her was unbearable. At least now it would be harder for her to come see him. He was still going to miss Maggie's apartment.

The house was nice enough. Hardwood floors covered the entire house, the walls were painted a light olive. Everything was very plain, plain furniture, a plain kitchen with plain cabinets and plain cookware, a few spare paintings and panoramic photos of landscapes were scattered along the walls. It was dull at first but maybe they could make something out of it. He walked to the closet and opened it. Nothing.

His father had promised to deliver "Clothing and Essentials" but obviously he was still celebrating.

That was another thing, his father. Despite his condition he didn't seam concerned at all. All he ever cared about was the company, it's no different now that he was dying.

It was like Enzo was mourning three deaths at once.

1\. The impending death of his father.

2\. The death of his own future .

3\. And the death of his relationship with Maggie.

He needed to let her go If this "Arrangement" was ever going to work out. He had to cut the ties of his old life and never look back.

He closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a loud chime of a doorbell. He hopped to his feet.

When he opened the door he was met by a tall blonde woman with short hair. She looked weary and tired, like she had been crying and he instantly recognized her from the ceremony.

"Hello, you must be Enzo." she offered her hand, "I'm Liz Forbes."

"Oh," He shook her hand, "Are you here to see Caroline, I think she might be sleeping." He looked over his shoulder.

Liz held up a large plastic bag of groceries, "I'm actually here to cook diner. I figured neither of you would feel like cooking you can just eat what you like."

He opened the door wider to let her in, "Thank you, that's very kind." His heart sunk again, this was exactly the kind of thing Maggie would do.

Liz began unpacking cans of beans and pasta sauce, "I'm trying to channel my daughter right now, this it the kind of thing she would do." Liz looked up a him, "I'm so sorry for what has happened to you, Caroline and Matt are devastated and I'm sure you had someone too. I do not agree with my husband on this matter" She huffed.

"Sorry, I'm ranting aren't I"

Enzo smiled a little, "No it's fine. I feel the same way."

Liz nodded, "Hmmmm yes, anyways, would you mind if I went to check on Caroline real quick, I want to let her know I'm here."

He nodded and watched her walk to the closed door, before he went to his own room. He was happy for the chance to escape, normally he would appreciate the company of other but right now he wasn't in a very "People-ly" mood.

 **Hey, sorry that this chapter was so boring. I needed to get all the dull "thoughts" stuff out of the way before I can start the excitement.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You're going to hate me... XP**

Caroline walked out into the living room rubbing sleep from her eyes, It was probably only 7 but everything was dark. A warm fire projected strange shadows along the room. Her white dress trailed on the floor behind her as she walked to the sink to get a glass of water.

"Hey" said a voice behind her.

She whirled around and almost chocked, "You scared me!"

Enzo had appeared in an armchair by the fire, she could have sworn she hadn't seen him their a minute ago. He was eating something out of a bowl, (pasta maybe?) a generous glass of wine sat beside him with a half empty bottle standing guard.

"You want food?"

"Sure" she said submissively, grabbing a bowl, Caroline was done resenting him. She could afford to let bygones be bygones for one night. Then she was beside him, sitting on the couch next to the armchair. She downed the water in her glass and held it out to him, "We need to get drunk immediately."

He chuckled and poured her a glass, "Go right ahead," he smirked at her with dark eyes.

About half an hour and a bottle of wine later, their pasta was forgotten.

Enzo's tie had come undone and his hair was disheveled, they were both laughing hysterically, "Seriously though! He's dying and all he cares about is his stuuuewpid company. It's outrages!"

Caroline whipped tears from her eyes, "Out RaYges!" She shouted in an English accent. She grinned and continued to mock him, "Totally RidDiculous old chap!" They broke down laughing.

"And the funnier thing is, he still thinks he's manipulating your dad!" Enzo giggled.

"HA HA, My dad thinks he's manipulating your dad!" Caroline took on a straight face and went quiet. After a pause,

"It's the circle of liiiiiiiife!" She sang drunkenly. They died laughing once more.

She sighed and poured herself the last splash of wine left in the bottle, and quaffed heartily. A few drops dripped down her chin and her chest, soaking into the fabric like bloodstains.

"Oopsie!" She giggled like a child, "I think daddy's going to be angry with me. Oh well he can stuff this dress down his own throat for all I care."

She stood up, waving her hands dramatically, "He spent all this mooney on this and I don't even like it, it's not comfy!" She whined.

She turned to Enzo, who continued to stare at her, the fire threw deep shadows onto his face, "yooou look hot though." She stepped closer. "I like your suit."

Her hand reached out, her fingers trailing down his shoulder. Enzo took a breath and set his glass down on the coffee table.

Enzo tilted his head, surveying her. He reached out a hand and guided her to sit on the chair arm, "I like this dress, but if it's so uncomfortable, you should change." His hand slid to the small of her back, gliding up to the dress zipper. Caroline laughed and tilted her head up, he kissed her neck softly, his stubble scraping her skin.

"Your beautiful Caroline," He brushed his lips against her jaw, whispering her name.

"Caroline," He murmured.

Their lips touched.

"Caroline..." His warm breath felt irresistible on her cool skin.

"Caroline..."

"Caroline, It's mom!"

Caroline awoke to a knocking on her door and sat up, "Come in." she called, wondering where she was. For a split second she had forgotten. Then it all came flooding back.

Enzo...Dammit.

The door opened and Liz walked in.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" She hoped she wasn't blushing, what a weird dream. It made her think of Matt. About his lips that used to land on her neck and face. She shook herself violently and rubbed her eyes.

Liz dropped a large duffle bag by a small bookshelf in the corner, "I brought you some clothes and your laptop."

Caroline struggled to her feet, "Thank God, I was about to cut this dress off with scissors." She sniffed the air, trying to place the savory sent that wafted through the door, "Are you making food?"

"Yes Pasta,"

Caroline felt her face grow hot she laughed nervously, "Funny, I was just having a dream about...pasta."

Liz continued, "Don't worry, I'm not staying. I just thought you two would want some food. I'll let you get changed." She turned to leave but stopped, "Oh I just remembered! You left your phone in the dressing room but I can get it from your father on Tuesday."

With that she shut the door and everything was quiet.

Caroline grabbed her laptop and plopped it on the bed to turn on. She yanked a droopy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants out of the bag and changed. She honestly didn't care what Enzo thought of her, she wasn't trying to impress.

Part of her wanted to email Matt, but the realistic part of her knew she couldn't handle anymore emotional heartbreak.

She clicked on the Skype shortcut on her desktop and took a deep breath, she needed to talk to someone who would be unconditionally honest.

A pixilated face appeared on the screen, "Hey homegirl! How's the married life going, Gosh you look like crap."

"Thanks Kathrine." Caroline sighed, talk about unconditional honesty.

"Your forever welcome," The gorgeous brunette chimed, "Anyways, I need some deets. Is he cute?"

"Who, Enzo?"

Kathrine threw her hands into the air before snapping sarcastically, "No, the postman!"

"Listen, I've decided that I'm not going to have an opinion of the man who ruined me life"

"Oh that's definitely a yes!" Kathrine grinned evilly, "Leave it to you to get married to a total stranger hottie and decide not to like him."

"Hey, I called you up to have some sad-advice time about Matt, not to talk girl!"

Kathrine rolled her eyes, "FINE! Don't give me all the juicy details. Just let me ask you one question... Do you hate him?"

"I-I don't know, don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Of Course NOT! This guy ruined your prospects and he thinks that you ruined his! Just think of all the things he took away from you!"

Caroline felt tension and frustration growing within her, "My boyfriend, My house, Every chance I ever had at getting a job outside my father's company, my future..."

'"Exactly! Now, If you really did call me up for advice..."

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Kay, so this guy probably just had to dump his girlfriend which means he's weak and vulnerable. The perfect state for you to swoop in to steal his heart. You're living in the same house which means he'll totally fall in love with you."

"But what about Matt?"

"Caroline don't be an idiot, the point isn't to get _with_ him, if anything the point is to brutally murder his emotions so that you can get _without_ him! Think, Mischievous Cupid but the end goal isn't to fall in love it's to kill any chance of HIM falling in love.

Caroline gave her best friend a wicked smile, "You're right! Then I can crush him like a toothpick and he'll be double depressed!"

Kathrine spoke again in a mock dramatic tone, "And then, after being doubly heart broken, he will have no reason to stay. Like any other normal guy would do, he would skip town. After all he has no reason to stay, his mom died ages ago and his father has lung cancer, plus it would be easy as pie for him to sell his share of the company or offer YOUR dad full name-partnership."

"God Kathrine, how much research have you done on this guy?!"

"HEY!" She said defensively, "I once had an intense love triangle with two brothers and then dumped them both to go slaughter the hearts of a bunch of rich, hot, powerful siblings. That means I'm an expert in the art of crushing a man's soul."

She leaned closer to the camera, "And honestly Caroline, what did you expect? Revenge is my favorite hobby."

"I don't know...It sounds kinda horrible."

"WHAT!? Don't get cold feet now! Just think of everything you could get back, Your boyfriend and a future with him, your dad could get full control of the company...You could have a life Caroline, don't throw this chance away because I swear to you that you will regret it for the rest of your life. Don't give yourself up for the gain of others, don't condemn yourself to a life of cleaning, cooking and raising children for a man you will never love!"

She stared at Caroline through the camera, watching her expression contently.

"Fine," she said, "I'll do it."

Kathrine grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "Excellent!"

 **I tried to replicate Kathrine's personality as seen on the show, let me know what you think please!**


End file.
